Liquid Manipulation
The power to manipulate liquid matter. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation and Matter State Manipulation. Variation of Matter Manipulation. Also Called * Liquid Matter Manipulation * Liquiduskinesis * Ygrókinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate anything that is liquid, the only state of matter with a definite volume but no fixed shape. A liquid is made up of tiny vibrating particles of matter, such as atoms and molecules, held together by intermolecular bonds. Like a gas, a liquid is able to flow and take the shape of a container, but unlike a gas, a liquid does not disperse to fill every space of a container, and maintains a fairly constant density. Some liquids resist compression, while others can be compressed. A distinctive property of the liquid state is surface tension, leading to wetting phenomena. Applications * Liquid Attacks * Liquid Constructs * Liquid Current Defiance * Liquid Generation * Liquid Solidification * Liquid Transformation * Manipulate the properties of liquids. * Move/lift liquids. ** Flight using liquids. ** Matter Surfing by using liquids. * Surface Tension Manipulation * Viscosity Manipulation * Wetness Manipulation Techniques * Liquid Aura * Liquid Merging * Liquid Mimicry * Melting Variations * Acid Manipulation * Adhesive Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Drink Manipulation ** Alcohol Manipulation ** Milk Manipulation * Ink Manipulation * Liquid Crystal Manipulation * Liquid Fire Manipulation * Liquid Magic * Lubricant Manipulation * Magma Manipulation * Oil Manipulation ** Gasoline Manipulation * Mercury Manipulation * Paint Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Water Manipulation Associations * Elemental Manipulation * Fluid Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Matter State Manipulation * Solid Manipulation * Water Form Manipulation Limitations * Fire-based attacks can evaporate water/ice and combustible oils. * Earth-based abilities can absorb liquids. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May be unable creating liquid, being limited to manipulating already existing ones. * If liquid is frozen or vaporized to another state of matter, the user cannot control it. Known Users * Brian (MisFits);via Milk Manipulation *Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) **Katara * Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) * Aspen Matthews (Fathom) * Cleo Sertoy (H2O: Just Add Water) * Atlantis (Kinnikuman) * Oshun (Marvel Comics) * Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece); via Shibo Shibo no Mi * Drink Master (Valkyrie Crusade) * Aisha (Winx Club) * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson) Known Objects * Black Marlin (Akame Ga Kill!) Gallery Brian (MisFits) milk.gif | Brian (MisFits) milk manipulation File:Liver's_Blades_of_Blood.png|Liver (Akame Ga Kill!) using his Black Marlin ring to control all forms of liquid, water being his main element, while blood being his last resort. Katara Liquid Manipulation.gif|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) File:Aspen_Matthews.jpg|Aspen Matthews (Fathom) Charlotte Smoothie juice-1.png|Charlotte Smoothie (One Piece) can drain and control liquid from juicing a giraffe... Smoothie enlarging herself.gif|...to absorbing people's fluids to increase her size and mass. Drink_Master_H.png|Drink Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate liquid. Aisha.PNG|Aisha (Winx Club) is the fairy of Fluids (Waves in english dub) and can control every kind of liquid, not just water. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Rare power